Night When You're With Me
by heLLzCat
Summary: an Umineko fanfiction,sets in an alternate universe in which the incident of Rokenjima has finally come to an end and everyone living their peaceful life. A story of the two lover that were originally separated by death in Rokenjima.. Kanon and Jessica.


**Night When You're With me**

This is the story of Kanon and Jessica, and the others..in an alternate universe, in which the cycle of the Rokenjima incident has over and everything about it has been forgotten..untalk as if it has never happened.

But, one thing that reminds everyone that the incident wasn't just a last night nightmare..

Is the relationship they has between each other now.

Which is so warm, unlike whom they've been,back in Rokenjima.

It is as if they're highly in debt of each other for they had been through tough situations together in the past.

And..you know, unsurprisingly that is, George is now married to Shanon..or, rather said, Sayo.

Eva and Hideyoshi hasn't even a slightest doubt to let their marriage.

..And so, that condition applies to the other couple,.. Kanon and Jessica.

As Kanon declared that he isn't a furniture anymore, he began to accept that he himself got the same rights as human for he is one now.

So that he give his best living to his fullest without restraining himself in the name of a furniture.

Both Krauss and Natsuhi has been very supportive to the two's relationship.

Krauss, Natsuhi and Jessica now lives with the servants, almost just like back then.

But Shanon is now with George, in their own home.

***

One day at the house of the family,

A vicious storm arose in the midst of the night.

A storm has been a bringer of Jessica's traumatic memories. Memories of the incident of Rokenjima.

And at that time, Jessica is shivering and trying to held back tears. She covers her ears from the loud sound of the thunders that keep screaming out her fears.

She then snuck inside her blankets and pillow..but that doesn't do much help.

"_..Kanon-kun.." _she whispered in a trembling voice and begun to sobs.

Jessica had grew the habbit of whispering or even calling Kanon's name whenever she feels her greatest fear.

And that habbit had came from the time when she was saved by Kanon back in Rokenjima.

Kanon is on his way back to his room after he took a glass of water.

he looked up at the stairway..

'_Storm..ojou-sama has never taken a liking against it since that time.. I wonder if I should go upstair..'_

He sighed as he stopped his thought just to continue another tought of his.

'_..what the hell I am thinking. It's midnight. And how is it to be proper in any way for me to get in a girl's room. _

_Without her permission..' _

But then suddenly a very loud thunder roared, and even though almost covered by the thunder's roar, Kanon still able to know that just right at that moment, Jessica had screamed as well.

Kanon then quickly went upstair and rushed towards Jessica's room.

He knocked on the door. No answer. But he could clearly hears Jessica's sobs as he lean closer at the door.

"..Jessica-sama..pardon my interruption.."

He said as he open the door and take a step in.

Jessica is indeed crying, clutching her knees in fright.

Kanon step forward to Jessica's bed and sat beside her.

He patted her head in silence, but his eyes shows worry and concern.

Jessica directly clutching against Kanon's chest tightly.

"Kanon-kun.." she whispered

Tears won't stop flowing down her face, but her voice signaling that she had been better.

It's more to a relief.

A gentle smile appear on Kanon's lips.

"there..there..ojou-sama..I'm here, it's okay now.." he whispered on Jessica's ear.

"..I told you. it's not 'ojou-sama'.." Jessica mumbled as she shed her tears away.

"then..is it 'Jessica-sama'?" Kanon smiled playfuly as he replied just to tease her and to cheer her up.

"no~! It's Jessica!" she grabbed a pillow and threw it to Kanon's face as he lost his balance and lying on the bed.

".ca. got it??" she return his smile and took the pillow away from Kanon's face.

"got it." He smiles at her.

But not getting up from his position.

Jessica soon realized the awkward position they had been in.

Kanon's lying on her bed while she's almost sittingg on him.

Realizing this, Jessica suddenly jumped away from Kanon.

"s..sory.." she said as tint of blush appear on her face.

"it's fine." Said Kanon. He get up and back to his sitting position on the bed. Beside jessica.

They smile at each other for some time,

But another thunder roared loudly, making Jessica flinched.

Kanon then move closer to Jessica and wrap his arms around her. Rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

" Maybe for tonight..should we stay like this..?" he asked her.

"There's no need to ask me.." replied Jessica as she leaned on Kanon's chest.

He smiled gently and whispered "let's go to sleep then, Jessica."

"Yeah.."

***

And for that night, Jessica sleeps peacefully in the arms of the one she truly loves.

As for Kanon, he feels that he will soon forget completely that he has ever been a furniture.

For Jessica's love is the only magic that makes him human..

* * *

***

Owari da! ^ ^

Finally I could finish one real fanfic for real..lol

Tell me what you think 'bout it!

(and yesh, you're free to tell me what you think they might be doing at that night..lol xDD)

P.S:

Excuse me for grammatical errors as I'm aware of those, and I typed this fanfic at midnight, I was too sleepy and lazy to correct things that won't affect the understanding of the readers towards the story..


End file.
